Eyes of Gold, Hearts of Fire
by Kelly Pendergrass
Summary: You may remember the tale of the VampireLycan war, but how did the Lycans become enslaved to begin with? R&R!
1. Prologue & A Surprise To All

*It's been a while since I've written any fan fics, so bear with me. I decided to write this the moment I saw the movie and even saw it a second time to get my facts straight. However, this story is more of an original than a fan fic because it is only loosely based on some points of the story. If you want to read about Michael and Selene, this is not the story you want to read. If you want to read about Lucian and Sonja, Kraven, Kahn, Raze, or any of the characters from the movie, this is not for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Lycans/Vampires or their powers as depicted in Underworld. However, every character in this story (save two that will come up later) are of my own creation. Please do not steal them.*

---------------

Prologue 

By now, you may have heard the tale of the war between the Vampires and the Lycans that lasted for almost a thousand years. You may remember that it all started with the killing of a Lycan's Vampire wife pregnant with their hybrid child. You might also recall that Lycans at that time were enslaved by the Vampire race, yet no story has been told of how the Lycans came to be enslaved in the first place. Would you like to know? If you're searching for that tale, you've come to the right place. So take a moment to relax, sit back, grab some hot chocolate, and come with me back to long before the war ever began…

---------------

**_A Surprise To All_**

For centuries, Lycans and Vampires had lived among humans, yet kept enough distance to refrain from being noticed. They knew they could never survive if the humans discovered their existence. Humans continued to be blissfully oblivious to the occasional violent deaths of livestock, impoverished people, and even some lesser-known aristocrats. Somehow, both Vampires and Lycans came into money and took refuge in the largest houses on the outermost borders of towns and countries (though Vampires progressively became more accustomed to living in the actual cities because of their social natures). Some would build communities of mansions separate from the rest of civilization and continue to let their families grow and grow. Others built small palaces and let families grow within the same set of walls.

One set of Lycans – the Donovan family in particular and many of their cousins – lived in a huge mansion on the outskirts of a town near Sussex, England. They were still very worried about drawing attention to themselves during the week of the full moon. They had become quite sophisticated over the years and believed that hunting was only necessary during the full moon and other times they would eat like other human beings.

On one particular night at the Donovan's, the Lycan clan had gathered for their monthly feast to celebrate the changing moon. Rigel, the leader of the Donovan clan, had collected everyone into the parlor to await Diarra, Rigel's wife. The pair of them held the greatest feasts, but Rigel had been antsy of late. No one knew why, but there had been rumors of some great surprise they were keeping from the rest of the clan.

Little footsteps pattered on the second floor suddenly. "Master Donovan! Master Donovan!!" cried young Catherine, running through the house. She burst through the large oak doors into the parlor, tripped over the hem of her skirt, and fell at Rigel's feet. He was a tall, broad man with long dark wavy hair tied back tight. "Master Donovan," she squeaked as she looked up.

"What is it, girl?" he boomed, looked expectantly down at her tiny form.

"It's Missus Donovan – she sent me to fetch you. She looked awfully worried and she went straight to your bedchamber. She said you'd know what was happening."

He started to bounce back and forth on his toes in excitement. "It's started," he whispered, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Did you hear? It's started!" He ran out of the room as fast as lightning.

The entire parlor erupted into cacophony of questions. "What's happening?"

"Why is he so excited?"

"Haven't you heard? Diarra's been pregnant."

"Are you sure? Why wouldn't they say anything to the clan?"

"Not sure. I think they wanted to keep it so that it was a surprise."

"Can you believe it? They're just in time for the full moon."

"What were they planning on naming the boy?"

"Mikelos Victor Donovan. I overheard them discussing it the other day," said one man near Catherine.

"But what if it's a girl?" she asked in wonder.

"Excuse me?" said the man, looking down. He started laughing. "There hasn't been a single Lycan born into this clan – or any clan, for that matter – that was female. All females are bitten."

Catherine shrunk back against a wall while conversation continued for about an hour, until a loud howl bellowed from above followed by thundering footsteps. Rigel burst in, face white with shock, but a hint of joy behind his eyes. "It's a girl," he wheezed.

The room quieted, all staring in awe. "A girl?" they began to mutter. "How can it be a girl?" The man glanced over at Catherine as she smiled.

A large smile appeared on Rigel's face as he shouted, "I'm a father! I'm the father of the first female born Lycan!"

Shouts of 'Hurrah!' and 'Congratulations!' emanated from the surrounding crowd.

Catherine looked up at Rigel and asked, "What are you going to name her, sir?"

"What?" said Rigel.

"Now that you have a daughter instead of a son, what are you going to name her?"

---------------

"Arienne Michelina Donovan," said Diarra holding her baby girl in her arms as she lay in bed. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She's so small," said Rigel, smiling. He touched his finger to her chest, gently tickling her. She giggled into a toothless grin, grabbed tightly onto his fingertip, and opened her eyes. "Lord almighty!" he gasped. "Her eyes are like tiny golden suns."

"She's one of a kind, alright. The only one I've ever known to have yellow eyes. She's gorgeous."

---------------

*So there's my first chapter. Like? Review please so I can continue. And please, no flamers – constructive criticism only.*


	2. Fame and History

* Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Lycans/Vampires or their powers as depicted in Underworld. However, every character in this story (save two that will come up later) are of my own creation. Please do not steal them.*

---------------

Fame and History 

Word spread like wildfire throughout the various Lycan clans about the girl born with yellow eyes. She was famous even before she could walk or talk. She grew so quickly that before anyone knew it, she was nearing the equivalent of her seventh birthday – the full moon of that birthday was the key point in a Lycan's lifetime when she would transform for the first time. (Lycans aged at a different rate than humans and even Vampires. Children would age ten years in a human five; at adolescence, they would be the look like a seventeen year old about ten human years after that; they would look twenty when a human became twenty-five; and after that, they would age one year for every human twenty-five.)

On the eve of Arienne's birthday, her mother pulled her aside to explain what they were. "Arienne, you know what you are?"

"I'm a girl," she replied.

"Yes, but what else?"

"Uh… I'm a Lycan?"

"Yes, child. You are a Lycan, but do you know what that means?" Arienne shook her head. "It means that we're special. At the full moon next week, you'll change into a wolf and be a true Lycan."

"I'll change like you do?" the young girl asked excitedly.

"Yes, like I do, like your father and our whole family. I warn you, though: the first few times you change will be somewhat painful, and it will only happen during this first week of the full moon. The more you change, though, the less painful and the easier it will get. Are you scared?"

"No," claimed Arienne, clinging happily to her mother's knee. "I can't wait to join you!"

Diarra laughed. "I bet you can't. Now come downstairs with me. Dinner's nearly ready."

"Mother? Why don't the servants change at the full moon like you do?"

"Most of them do, dear."

"No, not the older ones. I mean the ones that are young like Catherine."

"Well, there are several things: one is that they don't have any parents, which is why we take them in. The other being that they're humans."

"Humans?"

"They aren't like us. They don't change, they don't have any powerful abilities, and they have much shorter life spans than we do."

"It sounds like humans are boring."

"But we share a common tie with them. I myself was once a human."

"You were human?" Arienne asked with widened eyes.

"Yes, many, many years ago. Your father turned me so long ago… the young orphan slaves – like the older ones are now – will be turned when they're ready."

"When I get old enough," piped Arienne, "I'm going to find some humans and make them all like us."

"Oh no! Don't do that! We can't let humans know we exist. They are very paranoid when it comes to creatures that are different than they are."

"Why? What do they do?"

"Humans have been known to kill their own kind based on their skin color, their beliefs, and even ones that are not as fortunate as those in power. What do you think they would do to us if we were discovered?"

"But," said Arienne, her brow furrowing, "if they don't have our strength, powers, abilities, and we live longer than they do… why are _we_ afraid of _them_?"

"Because there are much more of them. We cannot kill them off completely, for they are like our cousins, and without them we would slowly die off. They, on the other hand, would surely not think twice before laying a blade swiftly across our throats."

Arienne looked down at her feet, soaking it in. "You said the young orphans will be turned. Will Catherine?"

"Yes, of course… that is, if she wants to be turned. We do not force anyone to become Lycan here." Diarra ran her hand over her daughter's long raven black hair. "Come. Enough of this. Let's go down to dinner."

---------------

*Be sure to tune in soon for "Rites of Passage".*


	3. Rites of Passage

* Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Lycans/Vampires or their powers as depicted in Underworld. However, every character in this story (save two that will come up later) are of my own creation. Please do not steal them.*

---------------

Rites of Passage 

The birthday celebration was even better attended than the night Arienne was born. It seemed like every Lycan in Europe came to the Donovan household to celebrate. Rigel lifted his daughter into the air to parade her around several times that evening. For once, Arienne understood why their house was set so far away from humans – there was so much howling and noise of every kind that other people would have been fairly disturbed by it.

At one point, the party became so loud that Arienne had to pull herself away and slink outside to the back balcony for a break. She stood at the carved stone rail and stared out over the trees. The warm summer breeze blew through her straight black hair. She could just barely see some firelight through the foliage in the distance where a human town was settled. She thought to herself, 'One day, I'll visit the humans and see how they live. They must live poorly since they don't have the abilities we do.'

She glanced up to the waxing moon. How could the moon control someone? What power could this tiny silver sphere hold?

A barely noticeable breeze blew by and Arienne felt the hair on the back of her neck tingle and stand on end. She turned to the side of the house, thinking that someone – or something – was watching her. She stared into the shadows, hoping both to find something to prove her hunch, but also not find anything in case it was something dangerous. After glaring so intently on the one shadowy spot that she'd blocked out all sound, she relaxed a bit and turned to go back to her family and the safety of their numbers. As she reached the door, she felt that strange tingle again and heard a rustling behind her. She whipped around just in time to see a long shadow race across the lawn and disappear into the forest.

Spooked, but at the same time intrigued, she slowly returned to the cacophony of indoors.

----

Later that week, as the moon filled, the Donovan clan became restless and anxious. All were atwitter over seeing Arienne's first transformation. The clan gathered on the lawn one afternoon before sunset, drinking wine and carousing, preparing for the event that night. Rigel stood before them on the deck and called them all to order.

"It seems like only yesterday that our little Arienne was born. And now we gather here this evening as she joins us in our transformation and she becomes a true Lycan!" Rigel raised his arms in triumph and the crowd cheered – almost becoming a roar. "So, as we do for each new member, I will explain the proceedings: as the sun sets, we must ask that all humans remain indoors so they are not harmed. For modesty's sake, men to one side, ladies to the other. I don't want my little girl seeing anything she shouldn't at her age." The crowd chuckled on cue and separated. "Lastly, to prevent clothing from ripping, please remember to loosen the fastenings on your clothing now and pull them off _as you transform_ – we all remember what happened last month with Wiley Adlam," Rigel remarked as he held up some shredded cloth.

Wiley, a thin man, smiled. "You just _think_ that was from changing! That was when my wife found me sleeping in the garden instead of doing my chores!" he chuckled. Some men nearby booed and hissed until he quieted.

Rigel looked to the sky and said, "Ah, I see the light fading. Quickly everyone, raise your glasses in a toast!" Everyone did so. "To Arienne Michelina Donovan – now a _true_ Lycan!"

"Hurrah!" cried the group and drank from their glasses. Rigel came down, kissed Diarra and Arienne, and retreated to the men's side.

Diarra leaned down to her daughter and helped her with the ties on her gown. "Arienne, dear, are you still brave?"

"Yes, mother! I want to change soon!"

"Don't worry, child. Now, I want you to smell my hair," Diarra said pulling a chunk of hair to Arienne's nose. "Remember that scent, and if you get lost or separated from the pack, smell the air for my scent and follow it. If you can't smell it, follow the moon back to the house and wait here for the rest of us. Understand?"

Arienne nodded and took a big sniff.

"Good girl. Now, get ready… this is going to hurt."

Arienne watched Catherine and the other servants retreat to the house, shutting the large glass doors behind them. Catherine stared out and smiled at her, waving. In a matter of moments, the moon was rising in the sky and Arienne watched her family hunch and twist as their bones reformed and their skin stretched. She felt a tingle in her spine that made her look up at the glowing silver orb in the sky. Suddenly, she felt her spine contort this way and that. She fell to the ground on all fours, wincing in pain as she underwent the transformation: ribcage enlarging, face extending into a snout, and her hands curling under into clawed paws.

A loud snarl escaped her mouth instead of a grunt and her eyes snapped open to reveal the golden spheres had turned a silvery color with blue flecks. She was amazed to see – her sight had improved immensely. Immediately she could smell her mother by her side and she even recognized her father's scent from a long distance. She glanced around to see that the clan was fully transformed. A wolf-like creature Arienne recognized as her father – she didn't know how – reared its head and howled, running off toward the trees. The rest of the pack joined, and Arienne tried her best to keep up. She was much smaller than the rest of them, and though she was fast, she wasn't fast enough.

She ran as hard and fast as she could, but still she could not catch up. She stopped to catch her breath, and when she looked up, the pack had dispersed through the wood. She couldn't see anyone, but their scents remained potent. She quickly picked up her mother's smell and charged after it. She hurtled after it for what seemed like hours and still could not find them.

Finally, she stopped running and looked up to the moon. Remembering her mother's words, she trudged back in the direction of the moon returning to the house sooner than it had taken her to chase after the pack. She sat in the garden and stared up at the moon. She felt a tingle on her scalp that rippled sown the rest of her body, and then she felt the anger rise in her. "This is supposed to be my night! I'm supposed to become a true Lycan – a part of the clan! Doesn't that mean I should be _with_ them? I'm meant to be a part of the pack and I can't even keep up with them!" she yelled at the moon. "If I'm intended to be a Lycan, I want to be a proper one!"

She waved her fists angrily and turned to the door of the house. Catherine stood just beyond the glass staring at Arienne, wide-eyed and mouth agape. She unlatched the door and ran out. "Miss Arienne! What happened? Didn't you transform? I thought I saw you change. You must be freezing!" she rambled.

Catherine wrapped her shawl around Arienne's shoulders. Arienne looked down for the first time since she'd run off and saw her own hands instead of claws. She was also stark naked, so Catherine's shawl was a blessing. "Oh… oh… I—I don't even remember changing back…"

"So you did transform? I thought I saw you. But Lycans stay in their wolf form until the moon sets. How did you change back?"

"I'm not sure. I just felt a tingle and started yelling. I guess it just happened."

Catherine stepped back. "Could you change again if you wanted to?"

"I suppose so…" She closed her eyes and thought the words, 'Make me a wolf. Make me a wolf. Make me a wolf,' but when she opened her eyes again, she was still in human form. "I don't think I know how."

Catherine wrapped her shawl tighter around Arienne and led her inside. "Come, miss, let's get you inside to wait for their return." Arienne clothed herself while Catherine made her a warm drink. Arienne sat in the room facing the forest, staring out the large windows as she sipped her drink.

It seemed to be forever before Arienne fell asleep on the sofa. At dawn, the pack returned and changed back in the garden together. Diarra picked up her gown and dressed herself quickly, rushing to Rigel with a horrorstruck face. "Rigel! Where is Arienne? I thought she was with us!"

"Didi, shhh. Did you tell her what to do if she got separated?" he asked, stroking her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"Yes, of course," she said, still trembling.

"Then she must have come back here if she's not with us. Come with me and we'll look for her." Rigel took her hand and they started circling through the pack. "Has anyone seen Arienne? Arienne?"

"Rigel, isn't she with us?" asked Wiley. Rigel conveyed his answer with a simple glance.

"Master Donovan! Master Donovan!" came the familiar cry of Catherine. "We've been waiting for you since sometime after midnight."

"We?" asked Rigel. Diarra turned quickly in anticipation of seeing her daughter beside her.

"Miss Arienne came back a few hours after you had left; she returned and… and…"

"What, Catherine? What?!" cried Diarra.

"She'd changed back," Catherine replied solemnly. The Donovans stared back dumbstruck. "She's in the parlor."

Rigel and Diarra, arm in arm, followed Catherine into the house in stunned silence. They entered the parlor and saw Arienne's tiny frame curled up on the sofa sound asleep. Diarra instantly fell to her knees by her daughter's side. "Oh, thank you. Thank you, dear Lord, for keeping her safe."

"She's been asleep now for a few hours," said Catherine. "She said she'd been angry about not being able to keep up with the pack when she returned and changed back."

"We should have known, Rigel. We should have known that her first time she wouldn't be fast enough. She has to get accustomed to her abilities before she runs with the pack."

"She's safe, Diarra. Besides, we forgot only it's been so long since anyone has had children in our clan. We've only trained Lycans that were turned from older humans. It's alright." He kneeled down and slid his arm around her shoulders. "Let's bring her to bed; she's had a rough night. We'll talk to her about what happened in the morning." He scooped her minute body up in his enormous arms and carried her off to bed.

---------------

*Coming soon: "Evolution".*


	4. Evolution

* Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Lycans/Vampires or their powers as depicted in Underworld. However, every character in this story (save two that will come up later) are of my own creation. Please do not steal them.*

---------------

Evolution 

The next morning, Arienne awoke to find her parents asleep in chairs at the foot of her bed. Rubbing her eyes, she mumbled, "Mother? Father?"

Rigel stirred immediately and woke Diarra. "Arienne, we need to ask you what happened last night?"

"Mother, I'm hungry," she said, rubbing her stomach.

"Rigel, let's get her some food and then we'll talk about it." Diarra stood, hoisted Arienne into her arms and carried her to the kitchen, Rigel following close behind.

As Arienne gobbled down bread, Rigel asked her again. "Honey, what happened last night?"

"I remember changing with everyone and running after, but when I stopped to catch my breath, you had all disappeared."

"So you did become a wolf?"

"Yes. Mother told me that if I got lost to follow the moon back to the house, so I did. When Catherine found me, I had turned back." She sipped some cider and looked up at her father with wondering eyes.

"But…" said Rigel, his brow furrowing, "how did you change back? Did you make it happen?"

"No, I don't even remember it. But… I suppose it might have been that tingle I felt."

Diarra glanced at Rigel. "Dear, can I speak to you for a moment?" She led him out into the hallway while Arienne sat munching away. "Do you suppose she can only transform for a limited amount of time? What if she doesn't transform at all for the rest of the full moon week?"

"Didi, I think it's bigger than that. She was the first girl, and her eyes are rumors all their own… Perhaps she's also another first?"

Diarra stared at her husband in wonder. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe she can change at will," he said, peeking through the crack in the door at Arienne. "I remember a nephew of mine that would change whenever he got angry or scared, but only partially. But his body couldn't take it – not only did he change with his emotions, but he was forced to change during the full moon like us. He didn't last ten human years. The strain of it all killed him in the end, I suppose."

"Killed him?" cried Diarra, looking more worried than before. "We can't let that happen, Rigel! Not my baby!"

"Didi, shush. Don't worry. She doesn't seem too tired, and she didn't stay in her wolf form the whole night last night. We'll watch her tonight. If she doesn't transform with us, maybe there's hope."

"And if she does?"

"Then we watch to see if she changes back sooner than we do. It's fairly simple, we just have to stay close to her tonight."

As Arienne munched happily on her table scraps, Catherine entered. "Miss Arienne, are you feeling well?"

"Yes, of course I am. Why wouldn't I feel well?"

"Begging your pardon, miss, but I was worried for your health seeing the events of last night. Why do you think you changed back?"

"I'm not sure, but I can hear Mother and Father talking about it outside. They think I might be able to change on my own."

Catherine's eyes widened. "On your own? Truly? How is that possible?"

"You know more than I know; you've been around longer."

"Yes, but nothing like this has ever happened before." Catherine stared at Arienne and saw that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Stepping closer to where she sat, Catherine leaned in and whispered, "Miss Arienne? When I'm turned, would you teach me to… to harness my powers?"

"You mean transform at will? How do we even know that—"

"No, I mean my behavior and how to sense certain things that humans like me can't. Would you help me with that?"

"Of course," said Arienne matter-of-factly. "Why wouldn't I help you?"

"Some of the other servants have told me that during their transformation, no one celebrated, and no one helped them. They were just welcomed into the clan and that was it." Catherine smiled a bit at her and said, "But you will teach me; thank you! If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know. That's what I'm here for."

Catherine left instantly after that. Arienne sat pondering why the servants were treated so differently from the rest of them, but before she could come to any conclusions, her parents entered. "Arienne? Tonight, while everyone's changing again, your father and I will be keeping a close eye on you to make sure you're all right. Do you mind?"

"No. I understand. I'm going to the library room to read a little. Excuse me." Arienne jumped off her stool, passed her parents, and went off in search of a good book.

"Do you think she heard us outside?" asked Rigel.

"I think she hears more than we do."

----

That night, as Catherine locked the door to the outside, Arienne stood between her parents. They walked down the steps to the garden and prepared for the moon's arrival. As they loosened fastenings and ties, Diarra leaned down to Arienne as she had the night before. "If you don't change with us, I want you to watch us for a moment and then try to change on your own if you can. If you can't, then tell your father or me before we run off, and I want you to stay here with Catherine."

"Yes, mother." Arienne sat on the ground, watching as her parents prepared. "Do you think there might be something wrong with me?"

"No, no dear. There's nothing wrong. Whatever is happening to you is exactly what is supposed to happen. The world has its ways of making things work," said Diarra.

Rigel rolled his eyes a bit behind her. "Now you just do what we said and we'll fix everything by morning. Don't worry, baby." He knelt down and kissed his daughter's forehead and took a step back.

The sky darkened from a dull gray glow to a deep navy blue and Arienne felt the familiar tingle of the moon's glow on the back of her neck. She watched the clan transform in front of her, then she looked at her own body and saw no difference. She looked back up at the moon and felt her eyes begin to tear up as she realized that she wasn't going to change that night. She moved solemnly towards her parents and wiped her eyes, showing she was still unchanged and felt the anger rise in her again.

"It's not fair!" she cried. "I don't want to be different! I want to be like you!" She kept shouting, and the more she shouted, the more her words became like snarls. The entire clan stopped and watched her in half amazement, half horror. By the time she'd finished yelling, she was panting hard on all fours. She heard something make a purring noise and looked up at her father's wolf face; he seemed to be smiling. She looked back to her hands and saw paws; she had changed, but only when she was angry, and she hadn't felt a thing. Filled with elation, she jumped around, climbing up trees and onto her parents' backs, showing everyone she was capable of changing on her own.

Thinking again, 'Maybe I could change back and forth,' she tried. It occurred to her that each time she'd changed, she had been highly emotional. Trying to harness that, she felt that familiar tingle she'd felt the night before as she transformed back and forth. Her parents nuzzled her with their snouts to show they were proud of her. Arienne was so excited that she couldn't help bouncing to and fro around the clan. Some of the older Lycans howled their praises, echoing throughout the countryside. Arienne couldn't help thinking that every creature for miles heard their roars and could sense what they meant.

---------------

*Coming soon: "Foreseen and Unforeseen".*


	5. Foreseen and Unforeseen

* Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Lycans/Vampires or their powers as depicted in Underworld. However, every character in this story (save two that will come up later) is of my own creation. Please do not steal them.*

---------------

Foreseen and Unforeseen 

A little less than a year had passed since the night the clan discovered Arienne's ability to change at will, and at one point they discovered that this also included the absence of the full moon. The full moon held no sway over her as it did over the rest of the clan. Some wondered if there was anything she couldn't do, but Arienne somehow knew that she wasn't anything but a link to future generations.

One night, Diarra called a meeting with the main Donovan family. Rigel stood before the lot of them, trying to call order. "Quiet down, here. Quiet! My beautiful wife, Didi, has an announcement to make. Apparently it's so big, she won't even let _me_ know about it." A few people laughed as he moved down to take Arienne on his lap, swapping places with Diarra. Whispering in Arienne's ear, he asked, "Has she told you?" She shook her head no as they stared up anxiously at her mother taking the floor.

"As you all know, my daughter was the first Lycan to be born a female. She is also the first to be able to transform at will. Many of us believe there will never be another like her. However, that said, we will all soon have the chance to see if that's true." She smiled as the room 'ahhed' and cheered at the news.

Still holding Arienne in his arms, Rigel jumped to his feet. "Didi!" he cried, astounded. "Another?" She nodded, tenderly rubbing her stomach that had barely begun to show. She'd obviously kept it a secret for some time. "Hurrah!" he shouted. He hoisted Arienne high in the air, resting her on his shoulders as he thundered over to his wife, wrapping her in a huge hug.

Arienne asked over the rabble, "Will you name _him_ Mikelos?"

"Why?" asked Rigel, stunned.

"Catherine told me you would have named me Mikelos had I been a boy. Are you going to name my brother Mikelos?"

Rigel and Diarra looked at each other for a moment. "We don't know if it will be a boy. And if it is, I don't think that name will suit him now," said Diarra.

"But Catherine says you will have a boy. I believe her. She says she even knew I was going to be born."

Rigel pulled her down off his shoulders. "What do you mean, she knew?"

"She told someone the night I was born that I would be a girl. They didn't believer her, and when you announced the truth, they looked at her suspiciously."

"Our Catherine is a Seer," whispered Diarra. "I'm shocked no one's noticed sooner."

"Mother, what's a Seer?"

"A Seer is a person who can see things that even Lycans cannot see. Not many humans have this power, but those who do are either worshipped as gods, or killed as witches and devils."

"But what do they see?"

"They can see what will be, what has not yet happened. Some may see truth behind lies, good and evil, premature death, and even apparitions of people already dead."

Arienne's eyes widened. "You mean Catherine can see all that?!"

"She _might_ be able to see some of that. I can't guarantee that she can see anything but the immediate future. Come to think of it, she's been in our care since she was two human years old, and now she's ten. In all that time we've never seen anything to prove she's a Seer, but in three years of life, you have become closer to Catherine than any Lycan has with a servant. You've discovered more about her than anyone."

"She's my friend," Arienne said. "No Lycans are friends with servants?"

"None until you, dear," said Rigel sweetly. Arienne's brow furrowed. "There's nothing wrong with it, child! Don't fret! You may be friends and no one will punish you for it. Anyway, she will become a Lycan later in life."

"Do Seers ever lose their powers?"

"I don't suppose they do, but I've never known one for this long. I believe they keep them so long as they continue using them."

Arienne looked intrigued. "I want to go speak with Catherine now," she said, moving antsy in her father's arms. "I'll be back to talk about my brother soon." Rigel set her down and watched her run smiling out the door.

"Do you think there's a reason why our clan would find this young orphan girl that would later turn out to be the first Seer in a century?" asked Rigel.

"She's a divine gift. We should be glad to have her and be supportive of her gift. Knowing the humans of the nearby city, her first sign of power would have been her last." Diarra took a breath. "It was meant to happen. She will guide Arienne through life."

----

Arienne ran through the carpeted halls, her Lycan speed carrying her swiftly up floors, nearly five steps at a time. As she rounded a corner, she slid to a stop outside Catherine's room and knocked excitedly. "Catherine? It's Arienne," she called through the thick wooden door. There was a click and the door eased open, and there Catherine stood. "Catherine! Can I come in?" Arienne was grinning so hard, it was making her face hurt.

"Why, of course, Miss Arienne." Catherine stepped back allowing her entry. "Why are you so excited?" she asked closing the door behind her.

"I was just with my parents downstairs and my mother just announced that she's going to have another baby."

"Congratulations."

"But you already told me a few nights ago that I'd have a brother. How did you know?"

"It was just a guess. I had a dream one night of you and a boy playing in the yard together. You were both changing into and out of your Lycan forms. I could only assume he had to be your brother."

Arienne leaned in close and whispered, "Mother and Father believe you are a Seer."

"What?"

"I told them you knew about me being a girl and about my brother, and they said you could be a Seer."

Catherine's eyes widened. "Some of the older humans have told me stories of Seers. They say that Seers have the power to see what no one else can. They can see what people are trying to hide, see the future, even see ghostly spirits and demons. Oh, I fear being a Seer. I don't want to see such things."

"But why? It's a gift! You should be proud—"

"Proud? Would you be proud to see a loved one's death? To see the painful truth when a lie would make one happy? To be a prophet is to live in misery. Those who seek answers chase after them, and those who receive displeasing answers curse the prophet or seek vengeance upon them." Catherine slumped down onto her bare bed. "I do not want anyone to know, is that clear? Only you and your parents are to know."

Arienne blinked in wonder. "Then… then no one else will know. We can only hope that Mother and Father have not told anyone else yet. And if they already have—"

"Then so be it. If they know, they know."

"But no matter what happens, I'll be your friend, loyal and trustworthy like a sister. Do you trust me?"

Catherine smiled. "Of course I trust you, Miss Arienne."

"You need not call me 'Miss' when we are friends. I am simply Arienne." She jumped over to the bed and wrapped her in a hug. "Shall we run to my parents to stop them from telling our secret?"

"Yes, we must try."

---------------

*Coming soon: "The New Addition".*


	6. The New Addition

* Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Lycans/Vampires or their powers as depicted in Underworld. However, every character in this story (save two that will come up later) is of my own creation. Please do not steal them.*

Author's Note: By the way, I forgot to mention when I placed this certain part of the story. For those of you date-seekers out there, I planned on this being set during the 1100's, ending up somewhere in the 1200's at the latest part of the story. It only makes logical sense that it should be placed so early – Viktor mentions that the elders have been leapfrogging through time for fourteen centuries (starting obviously somewhere in the 600's), and the war only started around 1400 or so. (Lucian mentions that the war started some 600 years ago, so, do the math.) I also chose that for 'costume' purposes. I don't like the clothing of the periods before this, and it can't happen during my favorite clothing years (1600-1910). And now, back to the story.

---------------

**_The New Addition_**

Lucky for Catherine, Diarra and Rigel had not spoken to anyone after Arienne had left to speak with Catherine. The secret was safe.

About two years had passed since Diarra had announced the new addition to the Donovan clan, and Arienne now had a bouncing baby brother. They had decided to name him Sergio Madigan Donovan, since Mikelos would have been Arienne's name had she been a boy. Sergio was a different child. He had the same black hair as Arienne, but had eyes that were a blue that rivaled the beauty of the sky. When Catherine first saw him, she called him a guardian angel. Arienne thought that she, as the older sister, would be the guardian, but made nothing of it.

Sergio was a very energetic child, and he looked up to his sister with such idolatry, that one would hardly ever see Arienne without him trailing behind. Arienne taught him all that she knew, and when the time came, she even helped him strengthen up for his first transformation. At the celebration for his entrance into the clan, Sergio was strong enough to keep up with even the fastest of the Lycans; even the elders were impressed with his speed. Arienne was so proud of him, she could have burst – and that's when they discovered that he was just like her.

Sergio was the second Lycan to have the ability to change at will.

"Can you believe it?" gossiped several Lycan women one night. "Both of Rigel's children have the same ability. Do you suppose it's hereditary?"

"I think it's very likely. But perhaps all the Donovans will become so blessed in the future."

"No," said another. "Not all of us. Only those who are born Lycans will become this way. Those of us who were bitten, I fear our kind can never be as they will be."

----

A few more years had passed and the house of Donovan was as peaceful as it had ever been.

**_CRASH!!_**

At least, that was until Sergio and Arienne decided to wreak havoc upon the household with their childish games.

"Dammit, Diarra. How can I get anything done while they ravage the entire estate!?" yelled Rigel as he rose from his throne-like chair. "I've told them countless times to concentrate on their _studies_… not on playing foolish games!"

"Rigel, dear – let them play a little. They are still only children," cooed Diarra.

Rigel heaved a great sigh. "Fine, but if I must endure their raucous, then at least let them play OUTSIDE. That way, they can stay away from our valuables."

After giving the two snickering children a thorough scolding, he ushered them outdoors to inflict their mayhem upon nature. The children walked composedly out onto the patio, and then broke into a run towards the trees. Arienne laughed at her brother's attempts to be faster than her. "You'll never beat me, runt," she called to him from a distance as she spurred her Lycan speed further.

"You'll… see…" he panted from behind. "One… of these… days… I'll… run… faster… than you've… ever seen!"

"Ha!" she cried, leaping easily over fallen tree trunks. They ran on, Arienne cutting the path through the uninhabited forest, Sergio following as close to her heels as he could get. She loved the feeling of running through the brush without a care, but she felt something inside her that told her it would all change one day. Her mother taught her more about proper etiquette and what manners were correct to use at which times rather than reading her stories or playing games. Arienne wondered about how all the older members of the clan acted so differently from Sergio and herself. Was that her destiny: to become quiet and stuffy like the adults? She wasn't sure if that was what she wanted her destiny to be.

Suddenly, Arienne stopped herself at the edge of the woods, her breath caught in her throat. In front of her lay a dirt road leading to a wall of buildings not too far off. Sergio bumped into her back, stunned. "Why'd you stop?"

"Shhh!" Arienne hushed. "Look – the human city," she whispered.

"What's a _human_?" he asked, as if it were something disgusting. Arienne told him exactly what her mother had told her the eve before her initiation into the clan. Sergio's eyes widened and furrowed with each detail, absorbing every point. "They sound absolutely dreadful. Why would anyone choose to be human?"

"That's not the point," she snapped. "I think they're fascinating. To live such a short time with no special abilities – all the while being completely unaware of another species that looks exactly as you do and has a common tie with you? A species that lives not five miles from you… I can't wait until the day I get the chance to visit their city."

"You're daft, you are. There's nothing interesting about them at all."

Arienne turned to him, giving him an expression that could melt glass. "You know, Mother has been focusing on making me quite lady-like recently. Perhaps I'm getting too mature for this kind of activity." She turned and began to walk back to the house – but her walk was more of a proud march rather than a stroll. The reality of her words hit hard in Sergio's brain.

"Wait, you mean… you won't play with me anymore?" he called, jogging after her.

"Well, age brings maturity and responsibility, which means I cannot act like a child, can I?"

"But, there's no one else in the clan my age! I can't just play alone!"

"Then I suppose you'll have to find something else to do, won't you?" She continued to walk proudly on, but stopped a few steps short when she heard no footsteps following her. She turned her head slightly to see if Sergio was still behind her, and instead caught a strange scent in her sensitive nostrils. She didn't recognize it as Lycan, and it wasn't any animal she knew from the forest. Her head lowered in a cautious dog-like manner, turning to see her brother crouched on the ground in fear. "Do you smell that?" she whispered.

Sergio's head tilted to one side as he sniffed the air and nodded. "W-what is it?" he squeaked.

"Shush," she hissed, crouching lower and inched closer to his side. Her ears twitched, picking up any kind of sound that seemed out of the ordinary, and she felt her eyes sharpen into those silvery spheres they became when she transformed, but she held her changes back. Hearing a growl from her side, she noticed that Sergio had automatically changed – a miniature version of the rest of the clan, like a pup. In an almost reflexive thought, she wondered of she was that small when she was in her wolf form, but the thought popped out of her head as she heard the branches of a nearby tree rustle unnaturally. "Stay as you are," she whispered pleadingly to Sergio. "Don't let anything see you change." She held her arm over Sergio's back, protective as she was instinctively, and awaited whatever came across her path – and then it came.

A young man – about seventeen years old, tall and thin, short black hair and wide black eyes, and his clothes loose fitting and unkempt – stumbled out from behind a thick bush of briers. He looked confused and lost. Arienne quickly let her eyes change back to their 'normal' yellow color. He turned around several times, as though trying to recognize anything familiar, and laid his eyes upon Arienne and the pup by her side. "Where…?" he croaked, clutching his throat. "Which is the way to Sussex? I fear I have lost my way and am… am injured… But how did it…? When…?" the man rambled.

Arienne was bewildered. This must be a human, but he looked so frail and baffled that it disappointed her. She had expected something strong and graceful, blissfully unaware of the creatures around them. This man just looked like an unfortunate fool. She opened her mouth to speak, but dreaded that her fear would cause a growl to escape rather than a word, so she simply pointed in the direction she came. He stared at her for a few moments, then let his eyes follow her finger and back to her face. He nodded, took a step or two, and collapsed.

Sergio changed back and crawled up to the man, sniffing carefully. "Is this a heman?"

"Human," she corrected. "I think so."

"Are they all this odd? Why would you be interested in something as fumblingly mad as this?"

Creeping closer, she saw sweat soaking through the man's open collared shirt. 'Ah, that's it,' she thought. "He must be sick, look at him." She pulled Sergio back by his shirt. "Listen, go back to the manor, tell someone about the man and get them to come out here. Maybe we can help him."

"What about you? Aren't you coming back?"

"I'll stay just to make sure he won't go anywhere. I'll be along in a while."

Sergio nervously glanced between the sleeping man and his sister. "Arienne, I'm not so sure… What if he's dangerous?"

"If anything happens, you'll know about it. If I have to, I'll change. Now get going." She watched him run off, still looking over his shoulder every now and then, and turned her gaze back to the man. She pulled his shoulder back, flipping him onto his back. She brushed back the tiny strands of hair from his forehead and examined his face. He was kind looking; smooth features, light stubble along his jaw line, even handsome. Arienne had never admitted that anyone was handsome because she had never thought anyone was – before this man. She could feel her pulse quicken at the very sight of him, it seemed hard to breathe as she leaned in even further and ran her hand across his cheek.

The man twitched, waking quickly, and fiercely grabbed her wrist. She froze in fear, unable to tear herself away from him as he sat up and pulled her close, his eyes wide and crazy boring into hers. Her breath – that which had so soon before been difficult to catch – had now been caught steadfast deep in her throat as she gazed into his face. "Leave – Me – Be," he croaked again, and threw her back. She skittered back a few steps and felt her eyes change as she stared back. His eyes narrowed and blinked once, then twice, and finally rolled back into his head as he fell rearward to the ground.

Arienne gazed in wonder at him. He was still heaving breaths, exhausted from his trek. She crawled backwards a pace or two, shaking with fear. Her keen sense of smell alerted her to a metallic scent in the air, something she recognized – blood. But where was it coming from? It smelled as if it was coming from where the man lay, but she'd seen none on him.

A twig snapped somewhere off in the distance, but not in the direction of the manor. Fear gripped her and she decided that it was time to leave. If anyone else saw her, they might take her back to the human city and ask questions. If they found out about the manor, there'd be trouble. She couldn't let that happen, and this man's life would have to wait.

She ran off, transforming to get more speed when well out of sight, only to nearly run into her father and more elders at the edge of the forest. "Arienne!" he cried. "What's this Sergio said about a man in the woods?"

She returned to her human form and said, "I think he's sick, but someone else was there. It wasn't safe. He may still need help – he was sweating and I could smell blood."

"Where was he?"

"Straight through there, a little ways from the city," she said pointing.

"Alright, you stay here, in the house. Wiley, Devon, follow me."

Some time later, they returned empty handed. They explained that when they reached the place where the man had obviously been, he'd disappeared. The only explanation was that he either gained the strength to walk back, or that some others had come to take him back. It would have been dangerous to search any further for him, sick or not. Arienne was disappointed, but understood he father's reasoning and could not ask them to endanger the clan for the sake of one man.

---------------

*Coming soon: "The Journey of a Lifetime".*


End file.
